


Big

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "Yeah, I'm sure," John replied, then it occurred to him to ask why, because if Rodney wasn't sure, maybe he wasn't either.  On his knees, head resting on his arms, he waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

"You're sure about this," Rodney stated, more for trying to convince himself, John thought, than asking him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," John replied, then it occurred to him to ask why, because if Rodney wasn't sure, maybe he wasn't either.  On his knees, head resting on his arms, he waited.

"Okay," Rodney was saying.  He'd readied John as much as he could, now rubbing lube-slicked fingers around the silky, crinkled skin of John's opening, teasing him, moving just out of reach when John tried to back into them.

"You got that thing slicked up yet?" John wanted to know.  He pushed up and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

He'd no sooner asked than Rodney's mouth was at his ear, phantom traces of his breath warm across John's cheek.  "Lift that ass for me and find out," Rodney husked.

John might have whimpered a little, but obeyed.  The bed shifted and John started as something blunt and cold nudged against his eager hole.  Rodney's hand slid from John's hip to the small of his back, grounding him.  Then the first breach-- just enough that John knew the entire head wasn't in yet.  Jesus, this thing _was_ huge.

"Okay?" Rodney asked, patting his back.

"Yeah, 's big, huh?"   

Rodney answered by rubbing circles on his back.  "I'll go slow," he said.  "A little at a time, until you say."  He gripped the shiny, black dildo, the one they'd gotten on the last trip to Earth and inched it inside John.

The stretch was almost too much.  John struggled to control his breathing, exhaling as Rodney pushed the hard, unyielding silicone in deeper, and when he didn't think he could take any more…

"Rodney?"

"You've got almost all of it," he replied, a note of awe in his voice.

"Then fuck me," John gritted.  His eyes widened as Rodney began pulling back, it felt as if his spine might have attached itself to the head of the thing.  Rodney started a rhythm, short, slow strokes

"Good?" Rodney asked.

John just nodded, hands fisting the sheet, could feel the flush cover his face, the hair around his neck and behind his ears already damp.  The burn gone now, nothing but the incredible pressure from the girth and the electric licks as the fake cock brushed his prostate.  So, so good.

"Jesus, John," Rodney murmured.  "This looks-- you look--" but he didn't finish.  He just lengthened his strokes.

John groaned his approval.  God, he'd never been filled like this.  _Fuck_, he could almost taste  the slick silicone.  He started his own rhythm, pushing back, meeting Rodney's thrusts.  As good as it was, there was still something missing.

"Rodney-- want you--" he panted, "fuck me."

"Hello, I thought that's what I was doing, here."  Rodney's voice a mixture of incredibly turned on and annoyed.

"No, you," John shook his head, reaching back for him.  "You."  He exhaled slowly as Rodney slid the silicone from his ass, moaned as he rubbed the tip up and down against the puckered skin.

Seconds later, Rodney's hands were at his hips, warm and familiar, as the head of his dick nudged John's entrance.  He groaned as Rodney pushed in.  Even after the large dildo, Rodney felt good - warm, human, and when Rodney's lips brushed his shoulder, John turned, fucking back onto Rodney as that wide mouth covered his.

~~~~

Rodney held the silicone cock as John lowered himself onto it.  Rodney insisted.  He wanted to see John come on the monster cock.  It was easier this time, and Rodney was right there beside him.  He could see him, touch him, kiss him.  Rodney straddled John's thigh, hard dick rubbing against it as he held the dildo and leaned in to kiss John.

John wrapped an arm around Rodney's neck and took hold of his own dick with the other hand.  Finally, John felt Rodney's skin brush his ass; he had almost the whole thing in him once again.  Moaning into Rodney's mouth, he started to fuck himself on the dildo, jacking himself at the same time.  In this position, the hard silicone veins constantly massaged John's sweet spot and he knew it wouldn't take long.

"Christ, John," Rodney mouthed against John's lips.  "You should see yourself… so fucking hot."

John looked down to see Rodney pulling on his own cock, the sight of it sending something searing straight to his balls.  He clutched  Rodney to him, fisting himself faster, needing only to move slightly on the dildo, the pressure on his prostate urgent, Rodney's tongue in his mouth, and all at once, stars swam before his eyes, wave after wave of intense pleasure, ass clenching insanely around the huge cock.

Rodney let go of it and grasped the back of John's neck in the same hold.  They were like two halves of a whole, mouths locked together, Escher style, groaning into one another as Rodney's cock grazed John's stomach, leaving a slick trail of pre-come.  The unmistakable sound of skin on skin and Rodney's panting filled his ears, the movement of Rodney's hand  frantic, the tip of his dick brushing John's skin, faster, faster--

"Mmpfh," Rodney huffed against John's lips.  "Gonna come-- John--"

"Yeah?  I want it-- I want it on me, Rodney," John said between kisses and calling Rodney's name, the splash hot against his chest as Rodney's hips jerked, emptying himself.

They held each other, gentling one another through the final spasms.  John took Rodney's hand, pushed it down, smeared it through the slick coating him.

~~~~

The dildo and lube lay on a towel on the floor and John lay nuzzled into Rodney's belly, absently stroking his thigh.  Rodney's fingers raked through John's hair before meandering down his back.

"Well?" Rodney finally asked. 

"That was… different," John replied.

"So, are we all satisfied now--  that-- need for something… bigger?"  John knew that tone.

"Mmm," he sighed, looking up at Rodney.  "Know the best part?"

Rodney's chin lifted slightly.

"This," John said, throwing an arm across Rodney's hip, burrowing back against him.  He grinned as Rodney relaxed beneath him, his fingers back in John's hair.


End file.
